Dierendag
Dierendag "Opstaan!!" Riepen Misaki en Tsuki door de gang. "Het is dierendag vandaag, er is dus veel te doen. We moeten de dieren verwennen vandaag...!!" Ze bleven roepen tot iedereen eindelijk uit zijn bed was. Ze kwamen allemaal naar beneden en aten cornflakes of boterhammen. Na een half uurtje eten, gingen ze vertrekken. Misaki stond aan de deur met Kazira naast haar en een mand vol brownies. Iedereen die door de deur ging, en dan ook geld uit gaf aan de dieren kreeg bij het voorbijgaan een brownie van Misaki. Ze waren op stap er waren een paar mensen die niet mee wouden en toch probeerde om een brownie te krijgen. Maar zoiets gaat nooit als Misaki de mand vast heeft. Ze gingen een wandeling maken in het park na een uur gingen ze allemaal dingen kopen in de nieuwe Petstore. Ze kochten kleren, halsbandjes, speeltjes en nog veel meer Zo kwamen ze buiten met heel veel zakken vol met allemaal dingen voor de diertjes. Misaki wou nog meer doen met de diertjes, maar iedereen wou al naar huis ze zeiden "Misaki, het is genoeg geweest nu. We zijn al vier uur aan het wandelen of dingen kopen nu willen we wel naar huis." Misaki ging zitten op een trap en het varkentje van Myazakki kwam op haar schoot zitten. Misaki keek bedroeft en zei op een boze manier (al was ze niet echt boos) "Jullie doen nooit iets voor me, weet je wat ga maar naar huis met je diertjes ik ga wel alleen iets doen met Kazira" En ze liep weg. De rest keken elkaar aan en gingen dan maar naar huis. Toen ze thuis waren was Misaki al heel lang weg het was al bijna vijf uur. Kureno die net terug was van de winkel want hij had iets gekocht voor dierendag om aan Kazira te geven. Maakte zich zorgen en wou Misaki bellen net als hij de telefoon nam en de nummers intoetsen, vloog de deur open. Misaki stond uitgeput voor de deur. Iedereen keek naar haar en Kureno wou net iets zeggen tot opeens Misaki zei "Ik heb iets superfantastisch gevonden om te doen voor dierendag!!!" Tsuki keek haar vragend aan en vroeg "Wat dan,Misaki?" Misaki ademde één keer heel diep en vertelde wat er gebeurd was. "Wel ik was aan het wandelen in de winkelstraat toen ik stopte bij een dierenwinkel. Ik keek in de etalage en had opeens een oog een op een blad dat aan de etalage was vastgeplakt. Het was niet zo groot maar toch wel heel mooi. Het was babyblauw en er stond in grote sierlijke letters op 'Misverkiezing voor vrouwelijke diertjes' Ik keek er heel aandachtig naar en dacht dat dit de perfecte moment was om te zien wie het meest van zijn hondje houdt en dan ook gaat winnen. Dus daarna liep ik meteen weer naar huis om dit uit te leggen." Myazakki, Tsuki, Myuu en de anderen lachte en zeiden "Wel als je zo veel moeite hebt gedaan, zullen de mensen die een dier hebben wel meedoen." Misaki nam iedereen mee terug naar het winkeltje waar het blad hing. Ze gingen naar binnen en Misaki vroeg aan de vrouw die er werkte "weet u soms waar we ons kunnen inschrijven voor de missverkiezing van de dieren?" De vrouw keek haar stom aan en zei "Wel euh het hangt en mijn winkel en ik heb het georganiseerd. Dus aan wie zou je het dan moeten vragen?" Misaki keek een beetje boos en zei "Ok ik en mijn vriendinnen willen ons inschrijven, en kunt u ook zeggen waar het is of kunt u mij een foldertje geven" De vrouw gaf een folder en zei " Dit is de folder daar staat alles in en dit is het blad hier moet je je eigen naam en de naam van je huisdier op schrijven." Het blad was grijs en verkreukd en er stonden nog maar drie mensen op. Misaki keek vies nar het blad en schreef dan de namen van iedereen er op. Myuu zei "Ik wil toch niet meedoen." Waarop Misaki ongetwijfeld antwoordde "OK!!" Toen Misaki klaar was met de namen op te schrijven wou ze zo snel mogelijk weg want ze vond die vrouw maar raar. Ze gingen naar buiten en Tsuki wou nog een keer naar de winkel om een mooi kleedje te kopen voor Potato Shima. Misaki lachte en volgde Tsuki meteen. Toen ze allemaal een mooi kleedje hadden voor de Missverkiezing. Ze liepen naar huis en lieten de kleedjes zien. Kureno keek een beetje verrast en pakte zijn pakje dat hij gekocht had en hij gaf het aan Misaki. Misaki keek naar Kureno en vroeg "Voor wat is dat?" "Doe het dan maar open." Zei Kureno. Misaki nam het pakje stevig vast deed het open en... Wordt Vervolgd... Kazira!!.jpg Kazira.jpg Kazirra.jpg My doggie.jpeg Puppy.jpeg Shima!!!!.jpg Shima!!!.jpg Shima!!.jpg Misaki met katje.jpg Kureno!!.jpg Kazira!!!!!!!.jpg Kazira!!!!!!.jpg|Kazira wachtend op haar kleedje Misaki en Myazakki's pet.jpg|Misaki met Botan op schoot Kazira en misaki.jpg Misaki and kazira.jpg Misaki en kazira!!.jpg Misaki en kazira.jpg Misaki is watching Kazira.jpg My dog!!.jpeg Botan.jpg|Botan Kazira toen Misaki de folder zag.jpg|Kazira toen Misaki de folder zag Misaki en Kazira op straat.jpg|Misaki en Kazira wandelend op straat Myazakki's pet.jpg|Botan, Myazakki's varkentje